Will you Marry me?
by Hitomi-Klainer
Summary: CAPITULO I: CONRAD o WOLFRAM ¿?


Will you Marry Me…?

Estar enamorado, como se sentía eso exactamente ¿?

No lo sabia, jamás antes lo había estado, solo sabia que esa persona desde un principio se había convertido en su amigo y al pasar el tiempo llego a sentir algo mas profundo por el…

Al principio se sentía extraño ya que en la Tierra las relaciones entre dos hombres no se consideran algo correcto, pero no podía evitarlo, sabía que sentía algo muy profundo por esa persona.

Quería casarse con el, pero no sabia como lo iría a tomar…

Con nerviosismo comenzó a buscar a una persona en los pasillos del Palacio hasta que llego a verlo a lo lejos…

- Conrad! – Grito, a lo cual al otro al escuchar su nombre se detuvo y así Yuuri puedo llegar con el con su respiración agitada

- Si, Su Majestad, que sucede ¿? –

- Bueno es solo que… necesitaba decirte algo…

- Usted dirá – Le sonrió

- Bueno es que… preferiría que fuera en privado… es muy importante y… es personal

Por otra parte Wolfram sabia que su relación con Yuuri estaba a punto de cambiar ya que el Maou actuaba de forma muy extraña y sospechosa y el rubio podía sentir una punzada en el corazón del presentimiento de que todo iba a ser diferente…

Conrad y Yuuri se fueron a uno de los despachos que había en le Palacio para poder hablar mejor…

- Y así es como me siento… - Termino Yuuri con un suspiro

Conrad sonrió complacido, se acerco a Yuuri y lo abrazo cariñosamente y le susurro…

- Me alegra escuchar eso

- To-Todo va a estar bien, verdad Conrad ¿?

- Claro que si, no hay nada de que preocuparse… yo me haré cargo de todo, lo primero será anunciarlo en la cena de esta noche

Se separaron un poco y se miraron a los ojos para después salir y ambos se fueron en direcciones opuestas.

Conrad a preparar todo con respecto a la cena.

Y Yuuri a calmar sus nervios, ya que necesitaría mucho valor para la hora de la cena.

Por otra parte, Wolfram se encontraba en uno de los jardines con Greta jugando alegremente con un balón…

- Oye, Wolfram… Yuuri parece algo diferente, esta bien ¿?

- Diferente ¿? A que te refieres ¿?

- No lo se, es solo que lo veo algo pensativo y un poco distante

- Si, Greta tenía razón, Yuuri actuaba de manera muy extraña.

Yuuri se fue a otro cuarto donde pudiera estar completamente solo…

Esta noche seria la definitiva, por fin el secreto de sus sentimientos se había acabado, ahora que Conrad sabia como se sentía podía sentirse mucho mas aliviado, para el era importante… muy importante que Conrad lo supiera… El había hablado con sus padres al respecto…

**FLASH BACK**

Había reunido a su madre, padre y por supuesto también a Shori…

- Esto… bueno tengo algo que decirles que es muy importante para mi, es por eso que los he reunido aquí – Comenzó a hablar el pelinegro con algo de nerviosismo

- Dilo de una vez Yuuri

- Pues verán… - Se rasco la cabeza – Cuando regrese a Shin Makoku he decidido casarme con…

- Wa! – Grito Jennifer contenta, y no dejo terminar a su pequeño hijo de hablar – Yuu-chan! Que feliz me hace eso!

- Pero madre! Yuuri es muy joven para casarse! Y ese hombre le lleva bastantes años!

- Eso no importa… - hablo su padre después de un tiempo – Si Yuuri llego a amarlo y el lo ama, entonces tienes nuestra bendición, hijo.

- Gracias, padre

- Yuu-chan, esto es muy emocionante! Pero como tus padres deberíamos de ir contigo y pedir formalmente su mano!

- No, no es necesario, madre… Pero, esperen un momento! No les molesta el hecho de que quiera casarme con otro hombre ¿?

- A mi me enoja el hecho de que mi pequeño hermano quiera casarse con un hombre muchos años mayor que el! Yuuri, no puedes!

- Sho-chan, Yuu-chan lo ama y eso es lo que importa… Por otra parte a mi no me molesta en lo absoluto, desde un principio se notaba que ustedes dos traían algo – Dijo Jennifer acercándose a la cocina para preparar unos vasos con agua

- Lo-Lo notaron ¿? – Se sonrojo

- Claro que si, no somos tontos… Todos ya sabíamos que ustedes se querían por la forma en que se miraban y se trataban, además el a pesar de todo siempre estaba tras tuyo

- Yo no lo acepto! – Grito Shori mas molesto –

- Lo siento mucho, Shori, pero no pido tu permiso para hacerlo, es una decisión que he venido pensando desde hace tiempo, y solo la estoy compartiendo con ustedes

Salio de la cocina y se dirigió corriendo hacia el baño para entrar al agua y poder regresar a Shin Makoku…

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Por otra parte el castaño se encontraba en la cocina dando órdenes de los platillos que quería que se sirvieran, todo tenia que salir magnifico esa noche, ya que era importante para ambos.

Yuuri se dio un baño y cuando regreso a su habitación a cambiarse se encontró con Wolfram…

- Wolfram…

- Yuuri… - "Que bien se ve" pensó el rubio al ver a Yuuri con gotas de agua resbalando por su cuerpo, una toalla enrollada en la parte baja con el pecho descubierto – Que pasa ¿?

- Que pasa… con que ¿? –

- No te hagas el tonto Yuuri! Sabes perfectamente de que hablo! … Que demonios te esta pasando ¿? Que me ocultas, maldito traidor infiel ¡¿?

- Wo-Wolfram, la verdad no se a que te refieres – Con nerviosismo comenzó a secar sus cabellos negros con otra toalla

- Yuuri! Has estado actuando muy extraño desde que llegaste! Te noto raro… Y Greta también lo noto! Dime que esta sucediendo!

- Ya lo sabrás… - Suspiro resignado, Wolfram tenia que enterarse – Esta noche, habrá una cena especial, ahí le diré a todos lo que sucede

- Yuuri… - Hablo mas calmado – Me asustas, que sucede ¿?

- Ya lo sabrás, Wolfram … Y alístate por favor, será algo así como una cena de gala por que es algo muy importante

Yuuri sigo en lo suyo, tomando su ropa y cambiándose para la gran noche, por otra parte Wolfram aunque preocupado por lo que podía suceder hizo lo que le pidió, se arreglo

La gran noche por fin había llegado, todos en el Castillo asistieron tal y como se los pidió Conrad con anterioridad, al final llegaron Wolfram y Yuuri

El pelinegro nervioso

Y el rubio preocupado

- Lamento haberlos hecho esperar

- No se preocupe por eso Majestad, pero díganos que es tan importante – Dijo Günter

- Si bueno verán… - Comenzó a ponerse mas nervioso

- Diles, Yuuri

- Si… - Suspiro para poder tomar valor y hablo – Les informo que quiero casarme… es por eso que he pedido a todos que estuvieran presentes

Wolfram no se esperaba escuchar eso, y de inmediato se levanto de la mesa y se puso frente a el gritándole…

- Casarte con quien!!!!¿?

¿Y bien que les parecio?  
Espero que les haya gustado, el capi esta algo corto pero espero que el proximo no lo sea ^^  
Agradezco de ante mano a la gente que se tomo el timepo para leerlo n_n  
Muchas gracias!  
Saludos!


End file.
